She's Back
by AntimatterManticore
Summary: Manticore's back, and the Titans are happy to see her, but when a secret about her past is revealed, Raven begins to act strangely... Chapter 6 is up and the story is offically done!
1. Manticore's Return

This story may not be as good as the other one, but still, please R&R! I want to reply to some of the reviews that I got after I posted the third chapter. Here we go:  
Dan Heron: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I'll try to make this one longer, and keep this one as good (or better) than it was last time!  
Wisteria Fox: Yeah, I know I should have made it longer, but it seemed long when I typed it up! It's nice to know that some people really like my story.  
Well, enough replying, let's get this show one the road!  
Disclaimer: I only own Manticore, and you may want to read my story "Manticore" first. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Starfire was walking home after going to the "mall of shopping". She walked by an alley. Before she was past it, a piece of a building came falling towards her! She jumped into the alley, still holding the bag with her stuff in it. She stood there and charged up a starbolt. She felt two strong arms grabbing her from behind. The bag fell to the ground. She used her alien strength to get out of the arms and turned around. It was Mammoth that had grabbed her! She was about to shoot a starbolt when something metal tied her up. She fell to the ground. She heard the familiar but unwelcome voice of Gizmo saying, "Yes, we got one of those Teen Titan losers! Slade is going to be so happy!"  
Starfire tried to use her starbolts, but the metal was resilient to them. Jinx showed up and said, "Finally, a success!" She noticed that Starfire was trying to get out and said, "Mammoth, could you deal with her?" Mammoth knocked Star out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Starfire woke up on the floor of a room that she had never seen before, and she was still tied up. Gizmo pressed a button on a remote and the metal thing came off of her and formed a cell. There was a force field in between the bars. Slade said, "Excellent work, you three. I want you to take turns guarding her, starting with you, Mammoth." Then he left, with the other two Hive members following him. Mammoth sat down and watched Star, who sat in a corner and cried. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Robin was pacing back and forth in front of the alley Star was in earlier. "Where did they take her?!?!"  
"Robin!" BB said, "We don't even know who 'they' are! All we know is that Star was here because her communicator is there!"  
"That's not necessarily true, BB," Cyborg said, "My scanners are picking up traces of Gizmo's stuff, and only Mammoth, Cinderblock, or me could make a dent that big in a concrete wall."  
"Besides," Raven replied, "I'm detecting Jinx's magic on the bricks. It must have been the Hive."  
"So we know who did it. Where are they?!?!"  
"Robin, calm down!"  
"I won't calm down until we find her!"  
Robin and the other titans argued like that for quite some time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jinx walked into the room and said, "Shift change." Mammoth stood up and looked at her and she started to cough. He left of the room.  
After he left, Jinx stopped coughing and looked up. Starfire realized why she had hid her face. Her face didn't look like Jinx's! "Jinx" snapped her fingers and some color changes took place. Her hair turned yellow with green stripes and her outfit turned red. Star looked at her, trying to figure out why her face looked so familiar. "Manticore?!?!"  
"Shhh! You want them to hear you?" It was Manticore's voice instead of Jinx's. Manticore used one of Jinx's hexes to open Star's cell, but the hex was violet. Starfire flew out of her cell and followed Manticore until they reached a window. Starfire blew it up and flew outside. Manticore changed into her regular self and followed her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I won't rest until we find her!" Robin was still going crazy about Star being missing. The other titans had dragged Robin back to the tower and tried to calm him down. "Robin, we're not going to search the entire city right now." Raven said decisively. "Who made you in charge?!?! We're going to search for Starfire and that's final!" "No need to. She's right here." All the Titans turned around to see Manticore and Starfire fly though an open window. "Manticore! You're back!" "Starfire! You're safe!" The Titans kept saying stuff like that for a while, then Cy asked, "How did you guys get here?" Starfire told them everything that happened, including the part where Manticore changed to look like Jinx. Raven left the room after Star finished, acting kind of strangely. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slade and Gizmo were walking by a storage closet and heard muffled screaming. They opened the door and saw Jinx surrounded by a violet aura, which included her mouth. "What happened?" Slade asked after he and Gizmo freed her. "Someone that looked like Raven came in and tied me up. She left looking like me!" Slade only said one word. "Manticore." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uh, Manticore, since when have you been able to change your form? Can Raven?" BB asked. "No. I've been able to change all of my life, but Raven never has and never will. You see, I'm a very rare type of Azarathian. My family and I are 'Pale-skinned' Azarathians. We can change shape and color, but not our face, and we are considered freaks. My parents told me to never tell anyone that I was a 'pale-skin'-not even Raven-until I was 16 (A. /N. I think that's how old Raven is) because I could leave the planet if anyone ever tried to hurt or even kill me at that age. That happens to a lot of my kind." "So you never told Raven?" Robin asked. "Yes. I think that might be why she didn't trust me last time we met." "Because she found out you were a 'pale-skin' as you call it, and you never told her?" "Yeah." Little did Manticore or anyone else know that not telling Raven her secret would affect the future in a horrible way. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slade sat in his chair and watched as a shadowy figure entered the room. "I hear you want the Teen Titans." "That is correct and obvious." "Okay. I can help you. I'll bring in the Titans under one condition." "What's that?" "I want you to let me bring in the Azarathian Manticore as well so I can torture her with your machines." "That sounds like a reasonable idea. I wanted Manticore myself, but if that is the condition, then you have a job." "Thank you. I shall return with the Titans." The figure left the room. She took off her disguise. Under it was Raven. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What?!?! Now Raven's a villain?!?! Why?!?! I just love leaving you guys on cliffhangers, and I'd like to get 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. Don't worry; I have a logical explanation why she turned evil. 


	2. Raven, what are you doing?

I want to say to reply to some reviews that I got. Here we go: Dan Heron: Thanks for replying! I'm sorry if I'm confusing you (if the cliffhanger confused you, then I'm not :))  
  
Wisteria Fox: Thank you for replying as well! Thanks for the advice, too. I'll try to use it in future chapters & stories.  
  
Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Manticore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The figure left the room. She took off her disguise. Under it was Raven. She looked different, though. Her hood was on differently. Instead of a point coming down in front of her face, her forehead was completely covered by her cape. She levitated and left, heading for Titan's Tower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BB was arguing with Cyborg about lunch. "There is no way that I'm going to eat that tofu junk! It's disgusting!"  
  
"So what! I'm not going to eat meat! Think of the cow that died to make just one hamburger!"  
  
Manticore tried to stifle a laugh. Despite her and Raven being different on their opinions of the boys, she thought that it was ridiculous of them to argue about what they were going to eat. "Hey guys!" she said, "Why don't you just eat two different meals? Problem Solved."  
  
The boys stared at her like it was too simple to be true, when Starfire flew in. "Greetings friends! I was wondering where friend Raven is. Do you know? I wish to know if she is feeling better."  
  
"No, we don't know where she is but we'll tell you when we find her." BB said.  
  
"Feeling better?" Manticore inquired.  
  
"Yes. Earlier, while I was telling the other Titans of what had happened, she left. She seemed upset to be about something." As she finished saying that, Raven came though the door. "Hello, friend Raven, we were just talking about you!"  
  
"Oh, you were?" Raven seemed to be irritated for some reason.  
  
"Don't worry, it wasn't anything bad. We were just wondering where you were."  
  
Raven looked like she was about to respond, when the alarm sounded and Robin came in and said, "Titans, trouble!"  
  
"Duh Robin." Raven said, still sounding irritated.  
  
Robin looked at her with a Did-you-just-say-that? look on his face then said, "I guess." Then he turned his attention to the rest of the Titans. "The H.I.V.E. is robbing a bank."  
  
"Can I help?" Manticore asked.  
  
"Sure." BB responded, "We don't want a repeat of what happened last time we left you home alone." Manticore playfully elbowed BB as they went (or flew) out the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They got there and the H.I.V.E. was still there. Robin said, "Titans, go!"  
  
Jinx took one look at Manticore and said, "She's mine! I still have a score to settle with her!" as Raven said the same thing about her. The battle ensued for quite a while: Jinx vs. Manticore and Raven (Raven went berserk), Gizmo vs. Cyborg and Starfire, and Mammoth vs. BB and Robin.  
  
Mammoth got K.O.ed first, then Gizmo, and then Raven looked like she was going to do what she did to Dr. Light again. Manticore got in the way and hit Jinx with a powerful starbolt after becoming a Tameranean. Raven was seething. "I could have gotten her! I wanted to get her! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, MANTICORE?!?!"  
  
Manticore stepped away from her and said, "Geesh, all I did was make sure you didn't lose control of your emotions, Raven! What's your problem?"  
  
BB stepped in between them and said, "Ding, ding, ding! End of round one! Go into your corners and calm down!"  
  
The girls turned and forgot about their argument because that usually didn't come from BB (considering that he's usually the source of the fight). Then Raven got mad again, but Robin said, "Guys, why don't we just forget it and go home!" Anytime anyone mentioned Jinx or the fight, Raven got mad and something blew up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they got home, Raven sulked in a corner while Robin left to train. Manticore and BB played video games. Cy was going to play winner, and Star watched the game. Manticore was surprisingly good. "WHAT?!?!" BB yelled. "HOW COULD YOU BEAT ME?!?! This is your first time playing video games!"  
  
"I never said that. I said I had never played this video game before. I have played several. I know a lot about Earth's electronic devices, particularly computers. I thought I told you that."  
  
"Yeah, and I didn't really lose, I...made it easy for you 'cuz I thought it was your first time playing! Want a rematch?"  
  
"Oh, no you don't, you elf!" Cyborg yelled, "I'm playing this time! I'm going to see if she can beat me."  
  
"No way! She's doing a rematch with me!"  
  
Manticore again tried to stifle her laughing as the boys argued. They didn't argue for very long, though: Raven picked them up with her powers and threw them into another room. Manticore heard BB and Cyborg get hurt. She turned to Raven and said, "What is your problem?! Just because you don't want to hear them gives you no right to hurt them! They're your friends! You get to have something I never had, other than you, and you take them for granted!" Manticore looked like she was going to keep going, but Raven gagged her with her powers. Manticore left to see if she could take it off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Manticore was in her room meditating the next day (she has to meditate to be able to control her powers while expressing her emotions), when Starfire came in and said, "Friend Manticore, Robin wishes for you and the other Titans to come to a gathering. He wishes to discuss something with us."  
  
"Sure, why not." Manticore replied. She had had her hood up for the first time that the Titans knew of. She kept it up during the "gathering" as Star put it. Manticore looked around the room and noticed that all the Titans were there except for Raven.  
  
Robin got everyone's attention and said, "Guys, I need to talk to you. It's about Raven. I suppose you all have noticed that she has been acting strangely lately." The Titans all nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
BB spoke up. "Raven hasn't meditated for days. She's been blowing stuff up a lot, too."  
  
"Friends," Starfire said, "I believe that Raven began to act differently after we informed her of my rescue, and when she discovered Manticore's secret."  
  
"That's right!" Manticore said, "I think I know what's wrong..."  
  
Raven came in and saw what they were doing. "I guess I won't delay it any longer!" The other Titans looked at her, confused. She said her incantation and tied them all up, which included knocking them out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Someone reviewed one of my stories and suggested that I not say "I'd like x reviews before I update" so I'm not going to do that anymore, but I'd still like reviews! 


	3. Betrayal

I'm back and I want to reply to some reviews that I got. Here we go:  
  
Dan Heron: Thanks for reviewing (you and Wisteria Fox are the only two that review this story)! Like I said before, don't worry, I've got a logical explanation why she turned evil (BTW, I don't consider racism a logical explanation).  
  
Wisteria Fox: Thanks also for reviewing (like I said before, only you and Dan Heron reviewed)! Thanks for the compliment (I'm glad I'm getting better!).  
  
Enough said, let the story begin (I know, lame, but it was the only thing I could think of other than "Let's get this show on the road!")  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Manticore and Zinthosians.  
  
Raven came in and saw what the other Titans were doing. "I guess I won't delay it any longer!" They looked at her, confused. She said her incantation and tied them all up, which included knocking them out.  
  
Raven (in her disguise, which made her look like a black robot with purple eyes and no mouth) dragged the other Titans and Manticore to Slade's lair and dropped them on the floor in front of Slade. "Can I use your machines now?" she asked.  
  
"You're missing one titan."  
  
"Why would I kidnap myself?" Raven asked as she pulled off her disguise.  
  
Slade was amazed (believe it or not). "You betrayed the other titans?"  
  
"How could you Raven?" Manticore asked, She and the Titans had woken up.  
  
"Because you lied to me. You never told me about the fact that you were one of them. The first time you came to the tower, I thought maybe it was make-up or something. But now I know that you lied to me for 16 years!" Raven was getting madder by the second.  
  
After 3 light bulbs blew up, BB said, "Calm down Raven! Geesh, this is so not like her!"  
  
"It isn't." Manticore said mysteriously. She changed into something that looked just like her except the colors were backwards (her cape was green, her diamond was red, her belt had gems with white lions with wings in front of a orange background, and her hair was purple (skin the same)). Her eyes turned purple as she said, "Zinthos, Metrion, Azarath!" Her let out a yellow aura, which caused Raven's to disappear when it did.  
  
The titans looked at Manticore as she said, "Zinthosians. They're just like Azarathians, except their powers cancel out ours, as well as ours cancel out theirs. Some also have shape-shifting abilities." She freed the other titans and turned to normal. She lunged at Raven. Raven moved out of the way and they kept fighting until raven fell to the ground. Her hood fell off, but only Manticore saw what was under it. "It all makes sense." She said.  
  
Raven put her hood up the way it had been before as Manticore changed into something they didn't recognize and teleported them to Titans tower.  
  
After they reached the tower, Manticore changed into her regular self and said, "Keep her busy, and DON'T LET HER GO INTO HER ROOM!!!" as she ran towards Raven's room. BB followed, but the other titans were too busy to notice him. Raven was attacking them.  
  
BB followed Manticore and saw her digging in Raven's stuff. "Where in the world did she...Ah, here it is!" She said, as she picked up Raven's mirror.  
  
"Manticore, what are you doing?!?!" BB said without thinking.  
  
"I'm going to solve our little Raven problem." BB felt sure she was going to go in Raven's mind and kill her.  
  
"Don't do it!!!" He screamed.  
  
"Don't worry, just don't let Raven touch this mirror. You have no idea..."  
  
"Don't worry yourself. We already know about her mind-mirror thing."  
  
"All right. Go help the other Titans, now!" She said as she looked in the mirror. Then, she disappeared.  
  
BB picked up the mirror, put it in his pocket, and ran down to where the other titans were fighting Raven. Starfire hit her with a starbolt and knocked her to the ground. Her hood flew off again, but this time, the other Titans saw what she was hiding. BB and Cy recognized it.  
  
Under Raven's hood was another pair of eyes. Both pairs became red.  
  
Ah, that explains a lot! But what is Manticore doing in Raven's mind? How will the titans get Raven back to normal? I love leaving you ppl on cliffhangers:)! Please review! 


	4. Oneway ticket into Raven's mind!

Hello ppl!  
  
Dan Heron, thanks for reviewing, and I was intending to use some of Raven's emotions.  
  
On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Manticore.  
  
Under Raven's hood was another pair of eyes. Both pairs became red.  
  
Cyborg said, "Hey, BB, aren't those eyes the eyes that her anger has?"  
  
BB replied, "Yeah, they are, and that explains a lot!" Robin and Starfire looked at them with expressions that looked like What-are-you-talking- about?!?! BB noticed that and said, "Long story."  
  
"Where is friend Manticore?" Starfire said.  
  
"Um...it has to do with that long story."  
  
"Beast Boy, what's going on? Tell us." Robin insisted, nearly demanded.  
  
BB didn't know what to do. If he said anything, Raven could figure out where Manticore was and that would mean Manticore went in there for nothing, but Robin wanted answers. BB was torn.

* * *

  
  
Manticore was pulled into Raven's mind and showed up where BB and Cy did when they went into Raven's mind. The rocks mace the bridge and Manticore ran across it as fast as she could. She saw some of Raven's emotions: Happy (who was anything but), Argumentative (the brown one, like the one that always goes "This is stupid!" "Why are we doing this?"), Intelligent (the yellow one with glasses), and Timid. Timid was screaming, "We're all going to die!!!" over and over. Argumentative was saying, "Shut up!" "Quiet!" All sorts of stuff like that at Timid. Intelligent was muttering something about needing time to come up with a strategic plan.  
  
Happy had a tear-stained face as she ran up to Manticore and said, "Manticore, thank goodness! I knew you'd come! I held out hope, even when the others had none. Deception and Rude are still fighting it! Brave is too weak!" (Deception has the purple cape and Rude has the orange)  
  
"It's Raven's anger, right?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"What?!?!" Manticore exclaimed. Sure enough, the creature Rude and Deception were fighting was not Trigon (Manticore knew who represented Raven's anger (the girl that framed Raven was Manticore's anger)). It was Jinx.  
  
Jinx, with four red eyes.  
  
"You remember that girl with the pink hair that you pretended to be when you saved Starfire?"  
  
"Yeah, her name was Hex, right?"  
  
"It's Jinx, and she's part of a group called the H.I.V.E.. They once took over the tower. Jinx came into Raven's room and started toying with the mirror! When the arm tried to grab her, she hexed it and left Raven's Anger stronger. When you came back, Raven felt a little anger and the emotion Anger took over, taking the from of Jinx."  
  
"So join forces and...that's right! You need the real Raven to meditate so she can put you together!"  
  
"Since Jinx/Anger won't let her meditate, Raven can't come, so we can't fight!"  
  
Manticore looked thoughtful. "Hmm...Intelligence!"  
  
"Yes?" Intelligence replied.  
  
"Do you think I could substitute for Raven?"  
  
Intelligence thought for a few seconds, then said, "It's possible, but because you are...you know, a 'pale-skin', there's no guarantee that you'll survive. The odds are against you."  
  
Manticore had a face of grim determination. "I'm going to try. For Raven's sake. I can't worry about myself when it puts 5 other people at risk!"  
  
"I always knew you were noble, Manticore, but you aren't going to do it!" Argumentative snapped.  
  
"If I don't, there's no way Raven's mind will ever be normal again. Besides, there is a chance I'll survive. Right?" She was talking to Argumentative, but the question was aimed at Intelligence.  
  
"Yes, but it's not very good..."  
  
"It's enough!" Manticore said. She did the motions that Raven did when she called her other emotions. The emotions appeared and swirled around Manticore. The result was someone that looked like Raven in the white outfit and Manticore's head. Jinx/Anger seemed to weaken when Manticore first joined with the others. Manticore/Raven threw a very strong blast at Jinx/Anger and knocked it to normal size. Pretty soon, Jinx/Anger was defeated.

* * *

  
  
BB hesitated, then said, "Look, if I tell you right now, you'll put us, Manticore, and even Raven in danger!"  
  
Robin seemed to understand, and said, "Titans, keep Raven under control, but don't hurt her!"  
  
"Too late." Cy said. He didn't do anything to her, she just began writhing in agony. After a while, her other pair of eyes vanished, and she was normal.  
  
"Raven, are you ok? Your anger..."  
  
"I know everything my Anger forced me to do, and I'm not proud of it." She gasped. "Manticore! Where's my mirror?"  
  
BB felt he could trust Raven now, so he pulled the mirror out of his pocket. Just in time, too, because Manticore's limp body came out of the mirror as he did. Cyborg checked her pulse. "I'm sorry to say it," he said, "but Manticore's dead."

* * *

Oh no! Manticore died? What will happen next? There is going to be a next chapter, so please review & wait! 


	5. Manticore's letter

Hello ppl!  
  
Sorry for the really long wait. I think that's the longest one yet! Anyways, I have some replying to do:  
  
Wysteria Fox: Glad you liked the Jinx/Anger thing, even though I didn't mean it as a joke (kind of like the Cyborg tools/repair shop thing). I accept your apology, but I don't think you had to. I do that too sometimes. BTW, the review for The Wedding Café was short 'cuz I was short on time and I'm not the best reviewer in the world.  
  
Dan Heron: I see you liked the Jinx/Anger thing, too.  
  
On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Manticore.

* * *

Cyborg checked Manticore's pulse. "I'm sorry to say it," he said, "but she's dead."  
  
"Dead?!?!" All the Titans other then Raven said.  
  
Raven said, "Cyborg (light bulb explodes), this had better not be (TV explodes) a joke!"  
  
Raven picked up the couch with her powers and crush him flatter then a pancake when he said, "It's no joke, really!" That's why she dropped the couch and stepped back.  
  
She sat in a corner and began to cry. When half of the pans blew up, BB said, "Raven, stop! You need to calm down!"  
  
Raven nodded weakly and went to her room to meditate.

* * *

When Raven was inside her mind (guess she can't be out of her mind when she meditates ), the first person she saw was Deception. She saw the others, too. They all had tears running down their cheeks. They all knew about Manticore.

Deception said, "Raven, I have something from you. Manticore's last request---she told me mentally when she was joined up with us---was for you to get this and read it aloud to the Titans if she died." She handed Raven a piece of paper.

It was in Deception's handwriting, but from the way it was written (and the fact that not even Deception would lie about this) that it was Manticore that came up with this. She nodded and stopped meditating.

* * *

Raven walked into the room holding a piece of paper. From the tears still flowing from her eyes, the other Titans knew that she was still upset about Manticore. She said, "Guys, this is a letter from Manticore. She wanted me to read this to you.  
  
They nodded as Raven began.

* * *

Manticore's letter  
  
_Dear Titans,  
  
If you're reading this, then that probably means I'm dead. Well, I want to say a few last things.  
  
First of all, I don't want you to sulk about this for the rest of you lives. I don't want you to ruin your lives over me.  
  
Second, I want you to forgive me for turning you over to Slade. If there was one thing I could do over, it would be that. I'm so sorry.  
  
Third, I want Raven to tell you what happened if she has my memories. I have hers, so now I now everything about the Titans.  
  
I want each of you to read your section of the letter by yourself. You can tell the others about your part if you want.  
  
Cyborg: I forgive you for accusing me if you think that I haven't. Maybe from now on you'll get fact before you accuse.   
  
Starfire: Star, I didn't get to meet you properly, but I want to say that, from Raven's memories, you've got to be one of the nicest people around. Watch your back, okay? I wouldn't want you to get kidnapped again!  
  
Robin: You're a great leader. Keep the other Titans safe, all right?  
  
Beast Boy: You're a great guy. Not counting Star, who wasn't there, you were the only one that trusted me. Don't get into trouble, okay?  
  
Raven: Raven, you're the best. You always protected me in school and everything. I forgive you for accusing me and for attacking me (hey, you couldn't help it). Raven, I want you to be happy. At least, don't be sad about me for the rest of your life.  
  
Goodbye, and good luck!  
  
From,  
  
Manticore_

* * *

The Titans sat there, feeling many emotions all at once. Shock, Manticore was really gone, anger, that Manticore had to die, sadness, that she was gone, regret, that they couldn't have helped her. Raven ran to her room, crying.

* * *

Poor Titans! What will they do now? BTW, there will be a twist in the next chapter, so please review!


	6. Joy and a note

Hello!  
  
I know no one reviewed, but I want to get this story over with!!! I want to write another story, but it won't work without this one done.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Manticore.

* * *

Raven did tell them what happened because she did get Manticore's memories. She felt really bad that Manticore died to save them. To save her. She felt totally guilty.

* * *

The next day, the Titans held a private funeral service. They had already done everything, except put the casket into the hole, when Raven opened the casket and put something in it. It was the box Manticore had given her.  
  
The other Titans knew nothing about that box, except they weren't supposed to touch it. BB learned that the hard way. Raven left it on a table and he nearly opened it. Raven caught him and nearly threw him into orbit. No one went near the box again.  
  
Raven was about to say something when something happened.  
  
Something that looked like black/purple electricity came from the box. It landed on Manticore. The Titans gasped.  
  
Manticore moved.  
  
She sat up and saw that they had been crying. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"We _were_, not _are_, and you were dead!" Raven said.  
  
Manticore sighed. "No, I wasn't."  
  
"What?!?!" All the Titans said in unison.  
  
"I wasn't. I was just nearly dead. Trust me, I was alive; I felt pain."  
  
The titans smiled for the first time since Manticore "died". Raven began crying; not from 

sadness, but from joy. Raven embraced Manticore and she did the same.

* * *

Manticore had to leave a few days later because she was still weak. She had to go to Azarath to see if doctors there could help her. 

"Manticore, are you sure that's a good idea?" Raven asked, with a bit of anxiety in her voice.

"Raven," Manticore replied, "You guys can't me as well. Sorry to leave you again, though. I'll be back"

Manticore left after those words. Raven still had the box.

* * *

A while later, Slade was sitting in his room when a robot came in. It had a piece of paper jammed into its circuitry in a way that didn't damage it or the paper.  
  
"What is that?" Slade asked as the robot handed it to him then left.  
  
The paper was a handwritten note. It was good handwriting, but the Js and Is had hearts for dots. Slade recognized the handwriting as Starfire's.  
  
The note read:  
  
_Dear Slade, whoever you are,  
  
I wish to thank you for accepting Raven's proposal to get the Titans. It is possibly one of the best things that has happened to her.  
  
Thanks to that, Raven and her friend Manticore have had a chance to become better friends. It worked.  
  
So, as my friends would say, "Believe it or not," thank you.  
  
From,  
  
Starfire, the Teen Titan_  
  
Slade sat there, dumbfounded. For the first time, The Titans had actually defeated Slade. There was nothing in the world that could restore Slade's pride. He picked up his BO-staff and hurled it into a nearby wall.

* * *

HAHAHA! Slade finally got it!  
  
What? You actually thought I would kill off my character? No way! I like her too much (hence my name)!  
  
Well, hope you enjoyed it, 'cuz this is the last chapter.


End file.
